Resumen de amor
by Annamix
Summary: No es el summary mas grande ni el mejor...pero, es de la relacion de Heero X Duo, escenas un poco fuertes. Lo que piensa Heero de Duo, y Duo de Heero...-


** RESUMENES DE AMOR**

** POR: **AnnaMix

**N/A: **Bueno mis lectores aqui me tiene de nuevo, ahora con un fanfic bueno y no chafa como la ultima y como lo dije, Denisse este fanfic es para ti, que espero que te guste. (_EN SERIO, POR QUE AUNQUE NO ME GUSTE MUCHO LA PAREJA DE DUO X HEERO LO PONDRE POR QUE HACEN BUENA PAREJA), _como dije en el primer fanfic, los personajes de **GUNDAM WIND** no son mios, aunque quisiera - (Agarrar a Quatre, llevarmelo lejos y darle esas cosas que ni trowea puede darle XD) ya en serio, bueno aqui les dejo con mi fanfic, por si voy a poner algo para los Homofobicos, aqui va:

WARNING:

HOMOFOBICOS ALEJENSE DE ESTE FANFIC, MIRA QUE SE LOS DIGO CON ANTISIPACION

NO QUIERO DESPUES QUE SE QUEJEN POR NINGUN MOTIVO. GRACIAS -

(**_HEERO YUY) _**

Era una noche, cuando los dos estuvimos juntos, los dos...en mi cama. Noche calurosa, hacia juego con nuestros placeres. El dormia a mi lado. con una de esas sonrisas en su cara, esas sonrisas que me encantaban, pero que no podia demostrarlo publicamente, no podia por que sino pensarian que soy debil, aunque por dentro a veces lo soy, pero solo cuando estoy a su lado. Duo Maxwell. Una noche de gemidos y susurros, juntos solo los dos. Su trenza habia desaparecido, ya que en en todo el acto tuve que destrosarla, quitandole la liga que sostenia su cabello, su piel. Lo senti, fue mio esta noche, y eso me hace sentirme especial, y espero que el tambien se sienta igual que yo. Volvi a tocar su pecho ahora desnudo, siendo un poco tapado por las sabanas blancas de mi cama. Dio una risita divertida, yo hizo lo mismo pero sin hacer el menor ruido. Movi mis manos hasta su tierna cara, con mi dedo acaricio sus parpados, bajando hasta su boca, esa boca dulce. Queria volverla a besar, me acomode bien en las sabanas, poniendome a su lado ams cerca me acerque a el y lo bese. Primero un beso tierno, se habia levantado pero ni hizo nada mas que mejorar mis besos. lentamente pasaron hacer besos tiernos, ahora eran apasionados. Metiendo mi lengua en su humeda boca, haciendo que salga un gemido de ella. Me gusto la manera como lo hizo, que me coloque encima de el y comenze a tocar todo su cuerpo con mis manos. Baje la mano hasta su intimidad, tocando su enorme ereccion. El gimio por mi tacto, segui tocandolo. Tomò mi cara con sus agiles manos y la atarjo hasta su cara, unio sus labios a los mios, beso apasionado fue lo que recibi. Saque las sabanas que estorvaban, deje de beje de besarlo y comenze a besar su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos, sacandole mas suspiros. Baje hasta su pecho, tocando con mi dedo sus pezones, ya endurecidos por la excitacion que le producia. Remplaze mi dedo por mi lengua, haciendo que su ereccion tuviera un tamaño mayor. Baje hasta hasta su miembro empezando a pasarle lamer en la punta con mi lengua, aruqeo su espalda y dio un grito de placer. Tomò mi cabeza y la hundio en su miembro, empeze absorber toda, subiendo y bajando. Sacando la lengua y pasandola por su larga ereccion. El tenia los ojos semicerrados, se agarraba con sus manos de las sabanas de mi cama. Remplaze mi boca por mis manos comenzandola a subir y a bajar.

-Ahhhhh...Heero....Hmmmm...ahhhh, màs por favor-gimiendo de placer.

Subi y baje rapido, haciendo que terminara en mis manos, Lami mis manos, mientras las gotas de su semen caian en la cama. Duo se arqueo y me tomò mi cabeza, con una sonrisa encantadora, me beso.

-Hmmm eso fue tan hermoso-me beso nuevamente-Ahora culmina lo que empezaste y no me dejes con las ganas.

-Como quieras

Abri sus piernas, poniendome arriba de el, haciendo que nuestros miembros se tocaran. Me excite tanto al tenerlo de esa manera. Coloque mi miembro en su entrada, primero lo provoque, pasando la punta de mi miembro en su entrada moviendolo. (PERVERTIDAAAA XD DEBERIA DARTE VERGUENZA....NO SE PREOCUPEN NIÑAS SI QUE TIENES VERGUENZA AJENA, SI YO FUERA OTRA LA TUVIERA XDDD)

-Ahhh...me estas matando...ahhh-miviendo su cadera de arriba y abajo.

-Verdad, y eso no es todo, me vas a pagar todas las cosas que me haz hecho Duo

Lo empeze a penetrar lentamente. Nuestras respiraciones agitados en un solo compas. Gemia y pedia mas, eso me excitaba aun màs.

-Ahhh...màs...màs...Heero Hmmm...Ahhh-cerro los ojos completament, y tomò mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Siento estallar, me movi màs rapido dentro de el. Sus caderas se movian por el placer.

-Ah...ah...ahhhh..hee...ahh...ah...Heero, me corro...sigue...-Moviendose màs rapido

-Duo...ah...ah...yo ya me vengo...ah....-cerre mis ojos

Y estalle dentro de el, llegue al punto mas alto, me senti en la cima...y despues el termino en la cama. Nuestras respiraciones se juntaron, y caimos rendidos en la cama. El abajo y yo arriba. Me pase a su lado para que pueda apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho, ahora sudado. Cerro los ojos y me abrazo. Me senti tan bien en tenerlo a mi lado otra vez.. A mi lado. El ser que al comiezo me molesto al tenerlo tan cerca de mi, pero luego dejo de ser una molestia...y paso hacer mi amante, el acompañante de las noches en soledad, de mis dias en pena paso hacer dias de luz. Todo eso le doy gracias a este ser, que a mi lado esta...y que espero tenerlo a mi lado por siempre y jamàs dejarlo ir. Tomò la mano de Duo que la aprieto con fuerza, el solo me responde con una sonrisa en esos dulces labios, que volveran hacer mios en todo momento. Me acerqque a su oreja y le susurre unas palabras que sacaron un tono carmesi de sus mejillas rojas por la travesura.

-Te amo Due Maxwell...te amo-lo bese en sus labios

-Y yo a ti Heero Yuy-se acosto en mi pecho nuevamente y se quedo profundamente dormido, con su mano tomando la mia. Haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran para descansar de esta noche agotadora, aunque sabia por dentro que no podia dormir, como las noches anteriores, solo por el.

_**(DUO MAXWELL) **_

La primera vez que tuve algo con Heero Yuy fue, en la primavera. En una de las fiestas que Relena habia organizado. Estaba fuera del balcon mirando el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer. Jamas habia visto el cielo tan hermoso como esa noche, el viento soplaba a su gusto, haciendo que mi trenza comenzara a volar. Me pare en una de las sillas de jardin que se encontraban en ese momento por caualidad en el balcòn. Me levante para obtener la vision mas hermosa del cielo. Algo me llamo la atencion, una manzana que brillaba de los mas alto de ese àrbol que tenia al frente, no se que paso, pero de verdad me llamaba la atencion. Me puse mas adelante para tomarla, pero la silla empezo a tambalearse haciendo que casi caia por el balcon, pero senti que alguien me tenia. Sus manos me tenian agarrado de mi cintura, gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, y ahi estaba el. Heero Yuy, que me miraba con su cara de pocker, le sonrei haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un color carmesi. Me bajo.

-¡¿Me puedes decir que demonios hacias trepado en esa siulla?! Pudiste hacerte daño, gracias que estuve aqui cerca y te estaba vigilando de cerca, Duo Maxwell-Dijo en un tono enojado, tenia sus brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, es que no sè...mira encontre una manzana que me llamo la atencion, y pues, quise cogerla es todo-Sonrei

-Esa no es una excusa para que te mataras

-¡¿Y acaso a ti te importa lo que me pase?!-pregunte ya medio enojado, su actitud a veces podia sacar de casillas a cualquiera.

-Pues...claro que si me importa, entonces ¿Quien pilotearia el Gundam?-Dijo, dando la vuelta para no verlo, camino fuera del balcon.

-¡Heero!-Grite, haciendo que girara y verlo a los ojos.

-¿Què?

-¿Solo te importo por que piloteo el Gundam?-Dije en un tono melancolico, agache la cabeza, haciendo que mi cerquillo cayera por mi frente, tapando mis ojos.

-Eh...no no..-camino hasta mi, puso sus manos en mis hombros-No quise decir eso, Duo, no pienses mal..yo..-nervioso, no sabia que decir para hacerme sentir mejor

-Solo responde, no es tan dificil decir un si o un no-Lo mire con odio

-Yo...no-dio un respiro ondo y me vio-No me importas solo por que piloteas el gundam...tu me importas mucho Duo, y por eso no quiero verte lastimado-sus mejillas sonrojadas, las mias estaban iguales.

-Tu tambien me importas, ¿sabes? Duh! claro que no, jamas te lo habia mencionado-dio un bufido, alejandome de Heero

-Duo...-se quedo parado mirandome

-Y la ultima cosa que necesito decirte antes de irme...algo que esta comiendo por dentro...-Lo miro a los ojos, aunque este lejos, yo en la salida del balcon para dirigirme al salon y el en pasamano del balcon.-Tu me gustas mucho, mejor dicho te amo para ser exacto. Ves que facil es decir lo que sientes sin tener que tartamudear-estaba rojo de la verguenza, pero tenia que ser fuerte.

Heero estaba parado sin decir una sola palabra, yo lo vi por ultima vez y me fui dejandolo solo ahi. Entre al salon y me sente en una de las sillas donde se encontraban Quatre y Trowa, Wufei se habia ido a bailar con una chica que lo habia invitado, o eso fue lo que escuche bien de Trowa. Di un suspiro y tomo la copa que tenia frente. Quatre estaba al frente y tenia cara de preocupacion, por que miro a Trowa por un segundo haciendole una mueca de que se retirara, dejandome solo con el. Se levanto de la silla y se sento a mi lado. Yo deje la copa en la mesa, aunque sabia que no deberias estar bebido no me importo en lo absoluto, habia metido la pata, era todo lo que sabia.

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto Quatre, que apartaba la copa de mi vista

-Nada, solo que...-Mire a Wufei que de verdad estaba bailando con una chica, y dejenme decir que era una hermosa, una de las estudiantes del colegio-Oh era verdad que Wufei esta bailando con una chica-rei

-No me haz respondido aun Duo, ¿Que paso?-Mirandome seriamente

-Nada Q.chan, nada ¿si?-Tomo otra copa, pero esta vez fue arrebatada de mis manos por Quatre que ahora si tenian una cara de enojo.- Esta bien ¿Quieres saber?-respire ondo y lo vi- Le dije a Heero que lo queria

-Pero eso es perfecto-Sonrio

-Aun no acabo

-Oh-se callo al instante.

-Tambien le dije que lo amaba, y que era facil decirlo abiertamente antes de tartamudear-Lo mire con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Bien, creo que haz hecho lo correcto Duo. Mira cuando amas a una persona el corazon jamàs te dejara en paz hasta que esa persona sepa lo que sientes por ella. Y me imagino que Heero te respondio algo ¿No?

Movi mi cabeza en forma de negacion, y Quatre se sorprendio por ello.

-¿No te dijo nada? ¿Se quedo parado ahi? ¿Sin hacer nada?-Empezaba a ponerse rojo de la fueria, tanto que se levanto de la silla que la hizo caer...y yo con verguenza me iba hundiendo màs y màs en la mesa, pero claro sin antes de tomar la copa de ron y bajarmela conmigo-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE SE A CREIDO ESE ESTUPIDO DE HEERO?! ¡ES TAN IMBECIL EN NO A VERTE ACEPTADO COMO DEBIO HACER!

-Eh...Quatre

Era Trowa que habia llegado con dos copas de Ron en sus manos y miraba a Quatre con extrañez. Una gota de verguenza cayo al suelo. Dejo las copas de Ron en la mesa y se paro frente de el, jalo delicadamente el traje de Quatre, pero este aun no hacia ni caso omiso a lo que Trowa le estaba haciendo. Hasta que Trowa se canso y le dio una bofetada, dejandole la mejilla roja.

-No raccionabas pues, ¿Que se supone que haria?-Tono serio

-Pero...¿Tenias que bofetearme?-Tocandose la mejilla que ahora tenia la marca de la mano de Trowa dibujada.

-Estabas haciendo un espectaculo ¿sabes?-tomando un sorbo de su copa de Ron

-¿En serio? uy no...que verguenza-Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la verguenza salio corriendo del salon

-Bueno, Hmm, me toca salir detras de el, asi que compermizo, que lo pases bien Duo y acuerdate...tranquilo cualquier cosa que pase esta noche-me guiño el ojo y salio con la copa en las manos,-OE! QUATRE VEN ACA!

Me levante del suelo y me propuse salir del salon para irme de ahi, a cualquier parte. Acomode mi trenza y sali. Mire el corredor, lleno de cuadros de mas de 500 años, eso em gustaba, habia visto muchas asi en todas partes, pero jamàs las llegue apresiar como esta vez. Solo mis pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo, iba abrir la puerta para salir de el, hasta que alguien me tomo de mi cintura, arrinconandome en un lugar oscuro. Era la primera vez que me habia puesto nervioso, jamàs lo habia estado, pero esta vez se me puso la carne de gallina.

-Hmmm-me tenia la boca tapada y lo peor es que no podia verlo-Hmmmm-Intente gritar, pero era envano, era imposible hacerlo, me tenia bien tapado la boca.

-Shhh calla Duo, soy yo Heero, ¿Quieres calmarte?-sacando su mano de mi boca.

-Nunca mas vuelvas hacer eso Heero, me diste un buen susto esta vez-apoyando mis manos en mi pecho, con mi respiracion entrecortada.

-Duo, con respecto de lo que me dijiste no hace mucho pues...yo...

-Si no quieres decirmelo hoy, pues cuando estes listo me lo diras...ahora yo...tengo que irme-estaba mal, me sentia triste, sabia que jamas me lo diria y si lo dijera me diria que no sentia lo mismo por mi.

-Pues queria decirte que...Tu tambien me gustas y te amo ¡DUO MAXWELL!

Me quede por un momento en shock, me lo habia dicho..el tambien me amaba y no habia nada mas que decirlo Me amaba...Heero Yuy. Le sonrei y lo tome de la cara, me empeze acercar lentamente haasta darle un beso, mi primer beso con el. Lo abraze por el cuello, mientras que nuestro beso llegaba a los mas profundo. Senti algo humedo en mi boca, era su lengua que entraba para explora. Yo permiti que lo haga, se sentia tan bien tenerlo aqui. Me apoyo mas contra la pared, alzo mis piernas, para que quedaran alrededor de su cintura. Algo me excito cuando me alzo en sus brazos para meterse un poco mas adentro, para que su miembro rosara mi vientre. Beso mi cuello, haciendo que mis ojos se semi-cierren y diera un gemido de placer al aire. Saco el saco que tenia puesto en ese momento, y lo dejo en el suelo oscuro del pasillo, sacandome despues la camisa blanca. Toda mi ropa la dejo en el suelo del pasillo. Bajo los besos de mi cuello hasta mi pecho, dio un vistazo a mi pecho y lamio todo. Hasta llegar a mis pezones ahora erectos, los lamio y despues empezo a subcionarlos con fuerza, sacandome mas gemidos de placer. Empezo a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, mientras lamia y mordia. Mis sonrojadas mejillas llegaron hacer mucho mas rojas que un tomate. Bajo sus pantalones, solo lo suficiente para poder estar a la altura de mi entrada. Me saco lentamente los mios, dejando expuesto mi miembro, sin nada màs comenzo a cogerlo. Primero con su dedo empezo a tocarlo de arriba hacia abajo, solo una vez, para luego remplazar el dedo por su mano completa. Con mayor rapidez comenzo a masturbarme de una manera tan histerica. Mis gemidos se hacian mas fuertes cada vez que lo hacia. Sigio haciendo lo suyo, y con su otra mano, dio camino hasta mi entrada y introdujo un dedo, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran por completo. Heero sonrio de una manera que jamàs habia visto. fue una sonrisa malefica, como que siempre quizo hacer ese tipo de cosas conmigo, pero jamas lo dijo por verguenza. Al igual que hacia con mi miembro lo estaba haciendo ahora con mi entrada, sus dedos entraban y salian, cerre por completo mis ojos y apretaba mis labios para no gritar de placer. De tanto placer que me dio explotè en su mano, recostandome mucho mas en la pared para terminar en ella. Respire ondo antes de ver nuevamente en Heero, que por lo que vi aun me decia que no era todo lo que tenia que darme esa noche. Se acomodo mucho mas en mis piernas, sacando completamente su miembro de su pantalon y metiendolo en mi entrada. No habia experimentado algo asi con un hombre, y nunca pense que con la primera persona que lo haria fuera Heero Yuy. Vi la cara Heero, tenia sus ojos cerrados, sus fosas nasales abiertas por completo y su boca...se notaba que estaba apretando sus dientes tan fuerte. Yo, bueno yo...estaba de una manera un poco mas pervertida. Arrimado en la pared, con mis ojos completamente cerrados, mi boca apretada, pero a veces los abria para sacar aun que otro Gemido. Se movia mas rapido en mi, senti que el miembro de Heero estaba muy grande y grueso dentro de mi. Palpitaba, eso era lo que sentia. Hasta que senti explotar nuevamente y termine en su vientre, y el...Heero termino dentro de mi. Su expresion me hizo sentir tan feliz. Sudor de los dos se mezclo al abrazarnos. El apresuro en ponerse su pantalo y sacarse el sudor de su cara con su camisa, ahora abotonada. Yo tome mis cosas y me las puse enseguida, cualquier persona que pasara por ahi nos veria en plena desnudez. Lo ultimo que me faltaba ponerme eran mis zapatos, que fue un segundo. Heero dejo de verme por un segundo, hasta que me pare del suelo y lo abraze por atràs, dandole un beso en su cuello. El giro y me sonrio.

-Heero, ¿sabes? es la primera vez que te veo sonreir de esa manera-me apoye en su pecho

-Hmm, no lo sabia-me abrazo

-Vamonos, quiero ver que es lo que le paso a Q.chan-rei

-¿Que le paso?-me vio extrañado

-Nada, solo digamos que tuvo un problema con su voz y...bueno se vergonzo de ello

-Bien, vamos-rio

Desde ese dia fuimos amantes, y nos amamos. Aunque el a veces sea serio conmigo y no me quiera decir alguna que otra cosa, pues tengo que decir que asi siempre fue mi Heero, y por esa razon es que me enamore de el. ¿No?

Owari

Bueno ¿Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado. Saben que cualquier cosa que les molesto de este fanfic, o que les haya gustado, pueden mandarme un review, como los demas...(VES DENISSE, DEJAME DECIRTE QUE HACER UN FANFIC DE HEERO CON DUO ES LO MAS DIFICIL QUE SE PUEDE HACER...CASI MUERO...HEHE XDDD) Bueno señores...los dejo, por desgracia el mundo gira alrededor del sol, y por eso existe el dia y la noche, y como aqui esta de noche, pues que mas me da en ir a descanzar de este fanfic, que no es tan largo pero ni tan corto...aunque me costo. Para la proxima Habra escenas un poco mejores. - Gracias.


End file.
